Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story
Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story is a fan-made sequel to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, through Starlight Glimmer's point-of-views as the main protagonist and anti-hero. Summary Principal Cinch gets desperate after losing Twilight to Canterlot High. So she convinces Starlight Glimmer to attend Crystal Prep. Though due to her past with Sunburst, she isn't as favorable to Friendship as Twilight was. The students of Crystal Prep, getting use to accepting friendship under Twilight's example, try accepting Starlight as one of them. But with Starlight's bitterness towards superiority and need for equality, Crystal Prep's reputation makes it even more difficult. And with Starlight's cleverness, she assures Cinch doesn't cause any trouble for her or anyone else. She stumbles upon Twilight's private research room and discover the designs for her Magic spectrometer. With some of Starlight's improvements, she succeeds in easily accessing Equestrian Magic. Plot One Star Falls, Another shall Rise The film opens at Canterlot High School in the human world. The school day ends and everyone is preparing to leaving, especially Twilight Sparkle, who is now grown accustom to her new school. She would then meet with her friends and they all go to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Sweet Shoppe. Twilight pulls out her laptop to take part in a scheduled video chat with Dean Cadance from Crystal Prep Academy. Everyone exchange greetings, progressions, and advice about friendship on both side. She is concern that Principal Abacus Cinch is always looking over everyone's shoulders and expects them to work even harder. She then informs them that Cinch is accepting new students to Crystal Prep, even looking for a new star pupil, now that Twilight is transferred to Canterlot High. But Sunset Shimmer assures her that as long as they're together and that they have friends at Crystal Prep, Cinch can't do anything to them. That evening, Principal Cinch goes to a restaurant to have a secret meeting with a mysterious stranger. She comes to him in search of a new star student at her school to replace Twilight in order to protect her reputation. The stranger assures her that he knows of such of person, and looks up a file of a girl named Starlight Glimmer. Recruiting Starlight Some time later, Starlight Glimmer is having a meeting with her therapist, Stormy Flare. She is disappointed that Starlight haven't made much improvement since she was released from juvenile hall, and hasn't given up her beliefs of equality and her spite toward superiority. She's especially concern that she hasn't applied to any schools. As she leaves her office in grief, she pulls out an old photo and repeats her own philosophy to herself. Stormy Flare, at his wit's end, was thinking about applying Starlight to the Everton Independent Study Program, until she gets an anonymous phone call about Starlight. She seem confuse how the mystery caller knows so much about her, but then she was intrigue as the call goes on. In their next meeting, Stormy Flare requests Starlight to attend Crystal Prep. To Starlight's disdain about their reputation, Stormy Flare start implying what he knows about the last Friendship Games. Hearing about Crystal Prep coming to good terms with their rival school, Canterlot High, and the students taking an interest in friendship has peaked Starlight's interests. First Day at Crystal Prep At Crystal Prep the next day, Principal Cinch returns from a meeting with the school boards of both Crystal Prep and Canterlot High, with most of her students giving her mistrusting glares. Dean Cadance greets her before entering her office, asking her how the meeting went. She states it was horrid; the board members questioning her about rumors flying around about Cinch's actions at the Friendship Games, her students losing her trust in her, and head of the CHS board, Spoiled Rich dogging her about her incompetence as headmistress. Despite the board's suppositions and the suggestion of a retirement planning, Cinch was able to talk her way out of it. She then informs Cadance that a new student will be arriving, and ask to bring her to Cinch's office immediately when she shows up. Shortly afterwards, Starlight shows up to Crystal Prep and is greeted by Dean Cadance. She brought Starlight up to Principal Cinch's office where she is introduced to her. Cinch is to give her "new rising star" a personal tour of the school. Much to Starlight's mistrust in Cinch's courtesy, she decides to play along. During the tour, Starlight notices the other students staring at them, and overhears the name "Twilight". At the gymnasium, she looks in the trophy case and sees a picture of Twilight and the Shadowbolts for the Friendship Games. When she asks about it to Cinch, she ends the tour and leaves Starlight to get settled in. While settling in, she attacks two students for their haughty behavior. Shadow Five making Friends Assault on CHS The Discovery of Magic Professor Discord "I know about Sunburst!" Unleash the Madness The Crystal Prep Heart Epilogue: New Friends Characters *Starlight Glimmer — She is based off of her pony counterpart from Equestria, who becomes Princess Twilight Sparkle's pupil in the Magic of Friendship. But much like her counterpart, she developed some form of resentment toward individuality and superiority after losing her childhood friend, Sunburst after realizing his talents. Starlight was released from juvenile hall for her extreme methods for equality, until she was convinced to attend Crystal Prep Academy due to Principal Cinch's desperation for a new star student. After displaying her intelligence, turning down the other students, and belittling Cinch; she stumbles upon Twilight's private research room and discover her notes on Equestrian magic. Unlike Twilight, she is more driven, self-confident, and never let's anyone pushed her around. Starlight can also be depicted in the human world as a mad scientist. *Twilight Sparkle — The former star-student of Crystal Prep, now a transfer to Canterlot High School. Her pony counterpart, Princess Twilight have told her about life in Equestria and about her new pupil, Starlight Glimmer. After hearing that Starlight now goes to Crystal Prep, she only wishes to help her and be sure she doesn't go through the same life she did. She truly believes she can relate to Starlight the most. *Sunset Shimmer — A native of Equestria, now a student of Canterlot High. She mentors Twilight in the ways of friendship, and attempts to do the same with Starlight. *Sugarcoat — The blunt and outspoken student of Crystal Prep. She's learning the values of honesty through Applejack to be a better person. She tries to be friends with Starlight Glimmer, but her inexperiences with friendship and Starlight's bitterness makes it very difficult. *Sour Sweet — The girl with the bipolar personality of Crystal Prep. Most of the time, she's being nice and considerate, but the rest of the time, she gets irritated and rude. She's learning how to be kind from Fluttershy. *Indigo Zap — The roughhousing athletic student of Crystal Prep. She's trying to be more loyal with the help of Rainbow Dash. *Sunny Flare — The poised strange girl from Crystal Prep. She's learning how to be more generous from Rarity. *Lemon Zest — The wild, obnoxious rocker girl from Crystal Prep. She would get help from Pinkie Pie to hone her uncontrollable nature. *Principal Abacus Cinch — The haughty headmistress of Crystal Prep, obsessed with her school's reputation, and main antagonist. Desperate for a new star student, she consults Discord to have Starlight attend her school. She got what she wanted, but relies Starlight is different than Twilight. Starlight's cleverness and drive keeps belittle her at every turn. This pressures Cinch to go power-hungry, and turn Starlight's work against her. *Applejack — The hardworking country girl from Canterlot High School. Represents the Spirit of Honesty. *Rainbow Dash — The athletic tomboy, and captain of every sports team at Canterlot High. Represents the Spirit of Loyalty. *Rarity — The elegant dressmaking fashionista of Canterlot High. Represents the Spirit of Generosity. *Fluttershy — The timid animal-loving student of Canterlot High. Represents the Spirit of Kindness. *Pinkie Pie — The fun-loving, hyperactive head of the Party Planning Committee at Canterlot High. Represents the Spirit of Laughter. *Spike — Twilight's talking dog and personal assistant. *Professor Discord — A former math teacher at Crystal Prep with a minor in psychology and physics (which he "defies"), until one day, all the stress caused him to go insane. Though he was fired, Cinch still consult with him as one of her resources. He recommended Starlight to attend Crystal Prep as payback on Cinch. *Dean Cadance — The dean of Crystal Prep Academy. She is very close to Twilight, is in good terms with Canterlot High, and has an affection for Shining Armor. *Shining Armor — An alumnus of Crystal Prep Academy, and Twilight's older brother. He display an attraction to Cadance, and visits her at work very frequently. *Principal Celestia — The principal of Canterlot High School. *Vice Principal Luna — Celestia's sister who helps run Canterlot High with her. *Mr. Smooze — Professor Discord's short, silent, pudgy assistant. *Sunburst — Starlight's childhood best friend. *Flash Sentry — A guitarist student at Canterlot High who has a crush on Twilight. *Apple Bloom — Applejack's sister, and member of The Crusaders. *Scootaloo — A fan of Rainbow Dash, and member of The Crusaders. *Sweetie Belle — Rarity's sister, and member of The Crusaders. Quotes :For more quotes, see the film's transcript. :Starlight Glimmer: So you see, the only way that everyone to be happy is if all of us are equal. No one would ever flaunt their special talents because they won’t have any talent to flaunt. Those who do would often think they are way more special, not knowing how inferior they made others feel. In a world where everyone is exactly the same, no one will be teased, no one will feel different, and no one will ever be treated unfairly again. Everyone would be happy to experience “true” friendship for the first time. :Sunny Flare: Listen to me, Starlight. You can't trust Cinch with anything. :Starlight Glimmer: Of course I don't trust her. That's why I'm using her. :Sunny Flare: Well you really shouldn't--Come again?! :Spoiled Rich: I know Crystal Prep has a history of pulling pranks on Canterlot High. But this seems to be a tad too much, don't you think? :Principal Abacus Cinch: Are you so willing as to run all of Crystal Prep to the ground? :Starlight Glimmer: No. Just you. For you see, I'm not going to destroy Crystal Prep. I'm going to cure it. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh I'm sorry. Am I speaking to Sweet or Sour? :Indigo Zap: Oh, so now we have another Twilight? One who doesn't mind playing rough? :Sour Sweet: sweetly Twilight, we've missed you so much. sourly Which we wouldn't have if you haven't left us in the first place. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh...it's great to see you too, Sour Sweet. :Twilight Sparkle: You hacked the email?! :Starlight Glimmer: It wasn't that hard, Smartypants42. :Rainbow Dash: Smartypants42? :Starlight Glimmer: Her username. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, what have you done? :Sour Sweet: sweetly Oh she's bit like you...sourly but insane! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord?! :Sunset Shimmer: Where did you come from? :Professor Discord: Blame my parents. :Dean Cadance: Principal Cinch! On behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand you cease this madness, and stand out as your position as headmistress! :Principal Abacus Cinch: I am Crystal Prep. :Principal Abacus Cinch: I will not be undermined by some horse from another dimension. :Principal Abacus Cinch: Do you really think you can defeat me? You think you're better than me? :Starlight Glimmer: No, of course not. I know I can beat you, because I'm too much the same as you. :Spike: You were enjoying that a bit too much, were you? :Twilight Sparkle: Can you blame me? You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. :Sunny Flare: Ha, I guess the Magic of Friendship just isn't for everybody. :Applejack: Boy, you said it. :Trixie Lulamoon: You know, that Starlight Glimmer is alright. See also *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11807437/1/Equestria-Girls-Starlight-s-Story *http://jdueler11.deviantart.com/gallery/57969851/Starlight-s-Story Category:WIP Category:Fanfiction Category:Equestria Girls